


Do You Fondue?

by Our_Marvel_Universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Marvel_Universe/pseuds/Our_Marvel_Universe
Summary: Steve finally gets up the nerve to tell you how he feels. But something he overhears makes him think you’re taken.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Do You Fondue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy warning there are sexual innuendos in this fic if that bothers anyone and one punch is thrown.  
> Also I realize in real life this would be toxic behavior but I just like the idea of my dumb himbo decking someone ok!?

_Shit_ Steve thinks to himself as he walks down the hall. He’s trying to practice what he’s going to say to you. He’s decided to finally take the leap and ask you out on a date. He’s had feelings for you for what seems like forever and now he’s decided to finally get his head out of his ass and tell you how he feels. But first he needs to figure out what to say.

Steve makes his way through the compound searching for you. He wants to talk to you now before he loses his nerve. He’s rounding the corner to your office when he hears you. “Oh yes!” you cry out. Steve is so distracted at hearing your voice he doesn’t even register what you say. Excited to see you, he immediately quickens his pace. Then he hears you again, you moan so deep and low the sound makes Steve blush. What he hears next makes his blood run cold.

“Yes Sam, right there….ughh, feels so good!” You aren’t yelling, no you're actually speaking pretty quietly but thanks to his enhanced hearing Steve can hear every last sweet sound that slips from your lips. Steve is frozen in horror out in the hall. For a minute he can’t even move all he can do is listen, but soon sadness and shock gives way to rage - _He’s gonna kill Sam_.

The doors cracked all Steve would have to do was step forward and push it open and he could begin pummeling in his former friends face. But he can’t bear seeing you with him so he storms off fists clenched, scowl set as he heads away from your haunting sounds.

“Did you hear something?” Sam stops his ministrations to ask you. 

"What no!? Why’d you stop!? I have 10min before my meeting and I intend to spend every second of it with your hands on me Samual Wilson.”

Sam shakes his head and chuckles at the faux angry look on your face. “Chop chop birdman let’s get back to it - 9 min and counting!!” You snap your fingers at Sam.

“Calm down woman! Jesus no wonder you have so many knots in your back you need to relax. Just take a breath” Sam shakes his head as he goes back to giving you his undivided attention.

“You could say thank you by the way” he admonishes and he continues massaging your neck and back “You know something like ‘thank you, you sweet beautiful man, for taking time out of your very busy day from being a hero to give me the world's best massage with those magic hands of yours’” He mocks in a high pitched airy voice.

“One - I don’t sound like that bird brain and two…” you let out a low moan as Sam hits another knot and begins digging into it with his elbow.

“Sorry, what was that…?” Sam chuckles as you completely lose your train of thought. “Damn you know what, I take back every mean thing I have ever said about you.” You sigh and relax as Sam finishes up.

_Any chance those magic hands of yours are available later? ;)_

Sam laughs out loud looking at your latest text message. You and him are all about the sexual innuendos and the double entendres but at the end of the day your relationship is completely platonic. He definitely doesn’t see you that way and even if he did he could never do that to Steve. The blond man has the world's biggest crush on you and Sam would never get in his way. Not to mention you definitely reciprocate Cap’s feelings but the both of you are too afraid to admit it.

 _Man my friends really need to get their shit together_ \- Sam thinks.

“Really magic hands…? Maybe that should be his new nickname?” Natasha smirks as you head towards the gym.

“I’m serious Nat, it was amazing. I feel so good now. So loose I mean he really helped me unwind.” You have to give credit where credit is due and Sam did a top notch job with that massage the other day.

“I don't know, Sam might be my new go to! He is much better than that battery powered one I keep in my room.” You say thinking of your muscle massager you use after your more intense workouts. Tossing a wink at the man in question as you enter the gym. You and Nat continue chatting while heading towards the cardio section for a warm up. While Sam is on the other side of the room stretching and chatting with Bucky.

Steve comes storming into the room. Your whole face immediately lights up when you see him. Although he doesn’t see it cause he is fuming and storming full speed ahead at Sam. No one sees it coming but suddenly Steve’s fist is flying directly into Sam's face and all hell breaks loose.

Steve couldn’t stop picturing you and Sam together. The image was burned into his brain. He believed he could get over it but then he heard you with Nat and he just… lost control.

Bucky immediately grabs Steve. You and Nat run over. You try to inspect the damage on Sam’s face but he won’t sit still.

“WHAT THE HELL ROGERS!?” Seeing you and Sam together, blood rushing from his friends face, Steve instantly sobers up. Stammering and stuttering unsure what to say with all his friends glaring in his direction. “I… I… don’t know what…. I’m sorry… I” Steve doesn’t know what to say so instead he runs off...like a coward.

“What the actual hell?”

“You should go after him.'' Nat speaks to you as she takes over tending to Sam. Rolling your eyes you stand up and chase after the dumb blond that is supposed to be your leader.

Steve can’t get away fast enough. He thinks about running full speed but he doesn’t want to attract even more unwanted attention. He can hear you shouting after him, he knows he can easily outrun you but he resigns to just deal with it now. Whatever you have to say he deserves it.

“Steve!” you yell as you reach for his shoulder turning him around. “what is going on, I mean you hit Sam? What on Earth were you thinking!!”

“I’m so… god sorry isn’t a big enough word I just… I don’t know what came over me. I just overheard you talking to Nat and I saw red and I didn’t even think I just reacted. I’m really sorry…” Steve rambles unsure of what to say or where to even begin with this apology.

 _Overheard me with Nat..?_ You have no idea what the man is talking about but you can’t really dig into it right now there are more important matters at hand.

“Steve why the hell are you apologizing to me? You need to apologize to Sam, you know the guy whose face you punched?”

“I know and I will apologize to him I swear but I figured you came here to curse me out on his behalf. Since you know you two are….” Steve says while making some very confusing hand gestures.

“Me and Sam are what?” you ask genuinely confused. _Curse Steve out on Sam’s behalf?_ _And what is this about you and Nat and….._

“OH MY GOD!” Your eyes go wide at the realization. “Steve do you think Sam and I are sleeping together!?”

Steve cringes “Look whatever you’re doing is none of my business and I shouldn’t have.. “ He shakes his head, “Look hitting Sam was a huge mistake. I hope you two are very happy together.”

Steve turns to leave but you immediately jump in front of him. “Steve what on Earth makes you think Sam and I are together?” You are absolutely dumbfounded. _How could he possibly think that?_

“I...” Steve immediately blushes, “I heard you two in your office yesterday. I didn’t mean to!” Steve practically shouts realizing how bad it sounds and rushes to explain “I was headed there to ask you out and I heard the two of you from out in the hall and…” He trails off sure he’s making an already bad situation worse. He’s so worried he doesn’t even recognize the look on your face for confusion. A look he soon mimics when you burst out laughing.

“Steve, Sam and I aren’t together!” you laugh out “He was just giving me a back rub and I decided to start making sex noises. It was a joke!”

“So you two aren’t….” Steve trails off.

“No, Sam is like a brother to me. I could never see him that way.” You shake your head as your laughter dies down.

“Oh dear god… a massage!? I can’t believe I - god Sam!” Steve hangs his head in his hands as even more regret and shame wash over him.

“Yeah I doubt he appreciates getting hit in the face for a misunderstanding.” You state.“But did you say you were on your way to ask me out...like on a date?” You ask, quirking an eyebrow. The blush immediately returns as Steve rubs the back of his neck.

“I, yeah, I had a whole speech planned out and I overheard you two. Or I thought I overheard you, so I left.”

“What were you going to say?” you ask in a low voice as you step towards him.

“Umm..” You are looking directly at Steve. Despite his size and strength he suddenly feels like that 5’ 4” scrawny kid with asthma. “Just how I can’t stop thinking about you. How you might just be the most amazing gal I’ve ever met, and I would very much like to take you out to dinner...or maybe we could go dancing…” Steve tries to remember the highlights of his speech but you’re stepping closer to him. So close you are right in his personal space and your hands are wrapping around his neck and his fall to your waist and he completely loses his breath as you lean in.

“Dancing huh..?”

“Yeah” Steve whispers back.

He leans closer and he thinks this is it. This is finally the moment he will learn exactly what those beautiful lips of yours taste like. You are close enough he can feel your breath on his face. He thinks the anticipation alone might actually kill him. Then right before your lips touch you put a hand on his chest and gently push him back.

“Well, why don’t you come back and ask me out on a proper date after you’re done apologizing to Sam” You smirk. No way you are kissing Steve after that disaster.

Steve sobers up and clears his throat. “Yeah I should probably go find him” Steve sighs.

“I’d start with the med bay if I were you” you sass as you remove yourself from the embrace.

“Oh and Steve, you know we’re going to have a long talk later cause if you actually want to date me you can’t just go around punching people whenever you get jealous it’s not ok.” _Even if it is hot_ \- you think to yourself, but you keep your serious face on for the himbo in front of you.

“Yeah...I know” Steve sighs “I’m going to go find Sam now, but can I come find you later?” Steve asks hopefully.

“Yeah you can come find me later Steve” You plant a quick kiss on his cheek and saunter off shaking your head. _What a dumbass,_ b _ut god do you like him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think also if you want to read more check out my profile and you can find me on tumblr @our-marvel-universe


End file.
